Primeros auxilios
by Kyubi1
Summary: Después de tener problemas con Yoshino por perder a Yoshinon en los departamentos, Tohka pesca un resfriado. Ahora les toca a Shidou y Yoshino cuidar de ella para que se recupere, pero algo está mal, ¡Shidou está actuando muy extraño! ¿Qué pasará con ellos? Pasa y descubre.


**Hola a todos, se me ha ocurrido esta pequeña historia después de conversar con unas amigas, y es por eso que les dedico este fic a todas ellas; Carmen, Ellis y María, este fic es para ustedes.**

 **Y para ustedes también, querida audiencia. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

* * *

 **Primeros auxilios.**

Durante dos días, y debido a que Yoshino congeló a Tohka varias veces por perder a Yoshinon y Shidou no había podido estar cerca, ella se enfermó por primera vez en su vida de gripa y ahora ellas estaban en la casa de los Itsuka ya que ninguna podía cuidarse sola en los apartamentos que creó Ratatoskr para ellas.

Ahora mismo, Tohka estaba tapada hasta el cuello y su nariz estaba ligeramente roja, la noche anterior no había dejado de estornudar y sonarse la nariz, ahora estaba irritada y odiaba no poder dejar la cama para ir a la escuela con Shidou.

—Lo siento, Tohka. —Yoshino se encontraba a su lado y bastante triste, agachada la cabeza. Tohka sonrió para la pequeña.

—Estoy bien, Yoshino. Shidou y Kotori dicen que esto se quita en menos de una semana si me cuido bien. ¡Y confío en ellos! —Luego tosió fuertemente y hasta se agarró la garganta para evitar toser más.

—Tohka-chan, deberías beber un poco de agua.

—Yoshinon tiene razón. —Por lo que le dio un vaso de agua y Tohka se sentó ligeramente para beberlo. Pero ella abrió grandes los ojos al entrar a su nariz congestionada un olor bastante delicioso.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Shidou entró con una bandeja de plástico con el tan adorado pan de Tohka, un poco de té de limón y un caldo de verduras calientito, además de los cubiertos necesarios. Shidou estaba vestido para ir a la escuela, Tohka al ver todo eso sonrió como no lo había hecho en toda la noche.

—Yoshino, ¿me dejarías la silla para poner todo esto?

—Sí, Shidou-san. ¿Te puedo ayudar?

—Claro. ¿Podrías ayudarle a Tohka? —Shidou estaba serio, las demás no sabían si era dedicación o enojo, ya que las dos tenían culpa de la gripa de la chica de ojos morados.

Pero la verdad era otra, Shidou estaba serio porque Reine le había dicho que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionarían los espíritus a enfermedades puesto que esta es la primera vez que se enfermaban. Podría ser desastroso intentar con medicinas por lo que lo mejor sería remedios caseros para controlarla hasta estudiar bien en una buena solución.

—Shidou, gracias por todo esto. ¿Eh? —Shidou le puso una mano en su frente, su temperatura había bajado con respecto a ayer. Tohka se sonrojó ligeramente pero como estaba enferma, Shidou no sospechó nada.

—La fiebre te ha bajado un poco. —Le quitó la mano de la frente y le indicó que se sentara para que desayunara—. ¿Pudiste dormir un poco?

—Eh… no mucho, Shidou, ¿cuándo volveré a ir a la escuela?

—Hasta que estés mucho mejor, no quieras acelerar las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Y no te vayas a quitar el suéter.

Yoshino observó con impresión como Shidou le explicaba a Tohka que se tomara todo el té, también que se acabara todas las verduras, ella asintió con la cabeza no muy segura. Shidou se levantó de la cama y le sonrió a la chica enferma, luego le acarició la cabeza. Tohka enrojeció ligeramente.

—Y no te vayas a quitar el suéter.

—Ya me lo dijiste dos veces, Shidou.

—Ayer te lo quitaste, por eso te lo tengo que decir dos veces. —Tohka hizo un puchero, el joven suspiró. Terminó de acariciar su cabeza—. Me tengo que ir ya, Yoshino, ayuda todo lo que puedas a Tohka. Pero también déjala descansar, necesita dormir. Tu desayuno ya está en la mesa.

—¿Puedo desayunar con Tohka? —Para esos momentos, Shidou ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, giró la cabeza para ver a Yoshino y asintió. Para finalmente salir de la habitación.

—Shidou-kun está siendo muy considerado con Tohka-chan —comentó Yoshinon. Mientras tanto, Tohka estaba disfrutando de su pan favorito y del té de limón, no estaba mal pero prefería mil veces jugo de manzana o algún otro sabor.

—¡Está rico! Shidou se había negado la última vez a comprarme mi pan favorito, pero ahora me lo ha dado de esta manera.

—Iré a traer mi desayuno para que comamos juntas, Tohka.

La chica siguió comiendo de su pan y asintió con la cabeza, luego Yoshino salió del cuarto. Solo le trajeron dos piezas de pan pero estaba suavecito y caliente como le gustaba, amaba ese pan y quería a Shidou por ser tan amable. Recordó que hace exactamente tres días, al salir del restaurante, el chico se había negado a comprarle pan porque ya era una exageración y aunque hizo pucheros, no se lo compró. También Shidou ya no tenía mucho dinero que digamos en esos momentos.

Tohka empezó a pensar en Shidou al comer el caldo de verduras que por alguna razón extraña, caía tan bien por la garganta, ella alcanzó la paz después de solo una cucharada. Tal vez Shidou se arrepentía de no comprarle su pan o tal vez es porque estaba enferma, no lo sabía con exactitud. Tiempo después llegó Yoshino con un desayuno simple, no era uno completo como el de Tohka. Yoshinon comentó sobre eso en las escaleras pero Yoshino tampoco entendía porque ahora se presentaba un favoritismo con Tohka.

—Yoshino, vamos a desayunar.

—Sí.

Con ayuda de otra silla, Yoshino se sentó a lado de la chica enferma y empezó a comer con ella.

—Yoshino, creo que Shidou se siente culpable.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me quiso comprar mi pan hace tres días, creo que por eso me hizo este desayuno tan especial. Incluso me dijo que lo acabara todo, ¡y hasta me acarició la cabeza sin razón alguna! —Tohka tosió un poco después de eso pero bebió un poco de té para calmarse. La niña le observó con detenimiento.

—Con que es eso…

—¡Que alivio! ¿No es así, Yoshino? —dijo la marioneta—. Pensaste que era porque a Tohka le estaba prestando más atención que a ti, Shidou-kun solo se estaba disculpando.

La niña se ruborizó y le tapó la boca a Yoshinon. Tohka la volteó a ver con sorpresa.

—No había pensado en eso. Ahora que lo dices… tal vez tengas un poco de razón, Shidou está actuando de manera distinta.

—No es justo que solo Tohka-chan.

—¡No es mi culpa! ¿O sí? —Yoshino agachó la cabeza pero Tohka aprovechó para acariciarle la cabeza como Shidou lo haría—. No te preocupes, Yoshino. Shidou está actuando raro, ya verás, cuando vuelva haré que sea el mismo de siempre.

—¿De verdad?

—Así es.

Después del desayuno, Tohka se quejó de querer ver la televisión pero Yoshino le recordó a ella lo que Shidou había ordenado. Hizo pucheros pero sabía que en parte, quería dormir. Por lo que durmió por largo rato mientras Yoshino miró la televisión en espera de que Kotori y Shidou regresaran de la escuela.

Un poco antes que los hermanos regresaran, Tohka se despertó con sed pero sintió mucho calor, así que se quitó el suéter. Bajó por su vaso de agua, Yoshino no le dijo nada, estaba muy emocionada por el capítulo de hoy de su telenovela, al parecer estaban cerca de confesarse sus sentimientos, pero el capítulo quedó en continuará.

—Eso estuvo muy bueno, Yoshino.

—¿Verdad, Yoshinon? Lástima que ya se acabó, tendremos que esperar el siguiente.

En eso, Tohka se sienta a lado de ella y agarra el control.

—¡Ya pude dormir! ¿Ahora sí puedo ver la televisión?

—Te ves mucho mejor, pero… Tohka.

—¡Lo sé! —Tohka cambió de canal para buscar algo bueno que ver. La niña quería decirle del suéter pero no pudo hacerlo ya que la puerta se abrió, entrando Shidou y Kotori a la casa.

—Yoshino, Tohka, que bueno que están bien. —Kotori tenía una sonrisa, estaba con sus cintas blancas después de todo.

—¡Tohka! —Hasta Kotori quedó viendo a Shidou al acercarse a Tohka y hasta le quitó el control de la tele—. Te dije que no te quitaras el suéter.

—¡Pero!

—Sin peros, ve a descansar.

—Ya dormí… además, el suéter me da mucho calor.

Kotori intentó no reírse, ya sabía cómo se ponía su hermano cuando se trataba de cuidar enfermos. Igual lo hacía con ella cuando se enfermaba. Tohka abrazó a Shidou y se aseguró de poner su cabeza en su pecho.

—No me regañes, es solo que me da mucha calor y… y me siento mejor al abrazarte. —Shidou suspiró pero abrazó a Tohka. Como cabe esperar, Kotori se puso celosa y Yoshino también.

—Bueno, ya sé que da calor pero así estarás a salvo del frío. No quiero que te enfermes más.

—Entonces… ¿Estás preocupado?

—¡Claro que sí! Estás enferma, debo de cuidarte bien. —Shidou recordó algo importante—. Y debo hacer la comida pronto, ¿qué sería bueno para alguien con gripa?

Shidou se alejó de Tohka pero ella lo siguió hasta la cocina mientras seguía abrazándolo, él ni en cuenta de aquello. Tohka seguía con las mejillas rojas y viendo a Shidou con una sonrisa.

—Hmm… —Shidou se puso a pensar con los ojos cerrados, las demás se acercaron a la cocina, luego miró a Tohka con una media sonrisa—. ¿Quieres más verduras como en el desayuno?

—Pero algo de carne no estaría mal, tengo hambre, Shidou —dijo Tohka con una carita de cachorrito herido, el joven se portó amable y le acarició la cabeza.

—Está bien, Tohka.

Las otras dos se pusieron más celosas, Shidou no aceptaba ese tipo de cosas normalmente, pero tenía una enferma en casa y es ahí cuando, sin saberlo, sus instintos paternales afloraban más que nunca y eso, Kotori lo sabía, pero no por eso quitaba sus celos.

—Quisiera estar enferma… —dijeron las dos chicas al ver como Shidou le sonreía a Tohka y ella también sonreía.


End file.
